The hard way
by a raindrop of sunshine
Summary: Ponyboy is paid a visit from a few socs after catching a flick at the movie house. WARNING: yaoi, rape, M/M HIATUS! Will be continued when life is less hectic, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy kicked a rock between his steps as he walked along the cracked sidewalk towards home after catching a flick at the movie house. As usual, he wasn't thinking of the consequences of walking on his lonesome when he had left without telling anyone where he would be. His head carelessly left in the clouds like always as he carried on his way home. Well it was soon that the little greaser would learn not to walk alone, sadly for him, it would be the hard way.

"Hey, greaser!"

Ponyboy was pulled from his thoughts and now shaken with fear. His grayish-green eyes glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of a hunter green mustang as it rolled down the road behind him, from what he could see there were about five socs in the car.

"Why don't'cha wash the grease outta that hair of yours, grease!" another soc yelled from the vehicle behind him as it gained on him. The young greaser quickened his pace down the sidewalk, digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his old worn, blue zip up hoodie. He knew he was too far away from any help from fellow greasers, so he would have to play this one out on his own. He quickly turned down a dirt road, hoping to lose his pursuers, but to no avail. They turned the corner just quick enough to stop the boy in his tracks; swerving in front of him, nearly hitting the auburn haired boy. Pony backed up as the socs piled out, glowering at each one of them as they neared him.

"Nice to see ya, grease" a blonde growled out, a smug smirk setting on his lips as he eyed the boy.

"What'd ya want ya no good socs; this ain't your territory so you can just leave!" Ponyboy snarled, trying not to show his fear. Before he knew it his back made contact with the old, dilapidated house behind him as the five other boys slowly began to form a circle; closing in around him.

"Oooh-hoo-hooo! Looks like some one needs to be taught some manners" a brunette chuckled as he gave Ponyboy a sly look as he grabbed a hold of his jaw, making the young greaser wince in pain as the fingers dug into his cheeks.

"Don't touch me, ya stinkin' soc" Pony snapped as he smacked the hand away, his eyes turning a stormy gray as he bared his teeth in anger, attempting to break through the ring of bodies as he shoved past a dark haired soc.

"Where do you think you're goin' babe?" a red headed soc asked, grabbing a hold of Ponyboy's arm in a quick yank, bringing him back into the circle and slamming him up against the wall.

"Fuck off soc" Ponyboy spat, pulling his arm out of the soc's grip.

"Aaaw, the lil' greaser is getting upset, how cute" a curly- haired soc jeered, ruffling the kids greased hair. Ponyboy instantly swatting it away in protest. Suddenly he was yanked from the wall and pushed into another soc.

"Quit it!" he shouted as the soc shoved him to another soc.

"We just wanted ta have a little fun with ya" the black haired soc leered as he wrapped an arm around the boy's throat in a loose but firm hold, Ponyboy immediately latching both hands onto the arm trying to pry it off. The soc's hand traveled dangerously close to the boy's groin, causing him to blush. The soc tossed him to another

"Ya know, you ain't bad lookin' for a greaser" the blonde whispered huskily in the teen's ear as his hand found Pony's ass. giving it a squeeze. Before Ponyboy could deck 'em he was tossed over to another soc, gasping when the older boy grabbed in between his legs and squeezed, letting out a light moan.

"Ooh, does the little greaser like it when I do that?" he asked squeezing harder trying to get another response from the boy.

"N-oo" Ponyboy said letting out a strangled moan, cussing himself for doing so. They laughed and continued to jostle and fondle him, tossing him back and forth like a toy.

"Knock't off!" Ponyboy yelled as he struggled free of a soc's grasp, trying to make a brake for it, but not getting too far before he was back in the socs` hands. In seconds Ponyboy was on his back and his limbs pinned to the ground by the socs.

"Lets see what he looks like underneath all those clothes" the brunette hissed, tugging at the boy's shirt. Ponyboy thrashed wildly to stop them, only to earn him a few blows to the gut, leaving him powerless against them and out of breath. The red haired soc pulled the switch blade from his pocket, flipping out the cool and sharp blade and pressed it to the greaser's neck, making Ponyboy freeze, his gray eyes filling with fear, and he stopped his thrashing.

"That's more like it, be good and you wont get hurt" the red head chuckled, letting his hot, slimy tongue run over the boy`s smooth cheek, smirking when the boy cringed in disgust. The socs all chuckled as they continued to undress the smaller boy, tossing the boy's shirt and hoodie out of the way, making it even more uncomfortable as the gravel dug into his back. The soc on top of him ran a large hand down the greaser's chest, stopping to tease a sensitive nipple, then to his flat stomach stopping just above his navel.

"How `bout a kiss, baby?" the soc on top of him sneered, gripping a fistful of greased auburn locks and pulling the boy`s head up and crushing his lips against the struggling teen`s. Ponyboy struggled to pull away but the blonde held his grip on him. The soc deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Pony's warm cavern, ravishing the whimpering teen`s mouth. The boy`s gray-emerald eyes widened as his face got redder within the rough kiss. Ponyboy snapped his head away; breaking the kiss, glaring up at the boy on top of him "Mmm, your skin looks like cream, wonder if it tastes like it too?" He chuckled before licking the smooth skin on the younger teen's collar bone, eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy's lips.

"Stop, let me go" Ponyboy managed to growl as he got most of the air back into his lungs. He twisted and bucked against the soc on top of him, forgetting about the knife. In the process of trying to free himself, his hips brushed against the older boy's above him, who let out a groan of pleasure and grinded against the young greaser. Ponyboy bit his lip trying not to release a moan, as much as he hated this, his body loved it. The soc on top of him leaned down close to his ear and whispered

"Nice legs ya got" the blonde leered, pressing his hand on the boy's inner thigh, giving it a hard squeeze, making Ponyboy cry out and blush all at once. The soc's hand wandered higher to the front of the smaller boy's jeans and began to undo them, "Will ya spread 'em grease?" Pony began to squirm as the blonde on top of him started to pull his pants and boxers down his lithe legs until they were completely off.

"Ah!" Ponyboy gasped at the sudden harsh hands pulling his legs further apart, exposing so much more to the socs' prying eyes. Pony opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by three large fingers slipping their way into his hot, wet, and smooth cavern, almost gagging him as they pushed themselves deeper. Ponyboy was just about ready to sink his teeth into the fingers and bite them clean off until the soc said,

"Suck, and you better make them nice and wet, unless you want it to hurt" knowing what 'it' probably was, he began to suck on the three fingers. He ran his tongue in between and around each digit; lathering them in his hot saliva. Each flick and lick of his tongue sent shivers down the blonde's spine and moans out of his mouth. Before he lost himself completely, the soc pulled his hand away and placed his index finger at the smaller boy's puckered entrance, "Ya ready, grease?" he didn't wait for an answer before he plunged his finger into the virgin's tight body,

"Ghh!" Ponyboy struggled to relax as the blonde began to pump his finger in and out of him at a fast pace. "Pl- please, stop…" the teen begged, tears threatening to roll down his face. The soc ignored the younger's pleads, showing no mercy as he roughly shoved a second finger inside of Ponyboy, pumping his digits in and out of the panting boy at a painful pace. Forget stretching him out… he just wanted to violently fuck the tight, little body Ponyboy had, as violently as possible.

"Ah-hahh!" the greaser screamed as the soc struck his prostate, causing Ponyboy to moan and buck his hips up in pleasure. An evil smirk crawling across the soc's features as he struck it harder, another moan escaping, and his hips bucking up higher as the older teen continued to strike the same area over and over again,

"You moan like a whore" the blonde hissed as he added a third finger. Ponyboy's moans soon got louder and projected throughout the area, hating himself for actually enjoying this. The soc did it once more before pulling his fingers out, ready to replace them with his cock.

"I'm done prepping you" the blonde said as he undid the front of his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, relieving the strain on his erected dick.

"No! Please, don't!" Ponyboy shrieked as he felt the hot head of the other's dick at his tight entrance. The blonde growled, ignoring the boy's cries beneath him as he pushed in all of the way to the hilt of his throbbing penis with a hard thrust, ripping the boy`s soft and delicate insides apart to accommodate his large size. A sadistic smirk slicing the soc's lips as the boy screamed in agonizing pain, widening into a smile as the boy begged and pleaded him to stop, it only turned him on even more. He pulled out slowly then thrust in harder, grunting as Ponyboy's tightness enclosed around him.

"So damn tight!" the soc hissed through gritted teeth as he dug his nails into the younger teen`s hips. Ponyboy screamed so much and so hard it felt like his throat was going to bleed, begging them to stop; it hurt too much for him to handle. "Unh! Someone shut him up, he's gettin' too loud" the blonde soc groaned as he continued to pound into the wreathing body beneath him.

"Heh, I'll take care of him" the dark haired soc laughed before unzipping his jeans as he knelt on the boy's elbows and sitting on his chest, making it hard for Ponyboy to breath. The soc pulled out his dick and thrust it down Ponyboy's throat, moaning as the boy gagged on his length, "Suck it" the older boy commanded as he took a fist full of the boy's auburn locks; pulling the boy's head up more, making his dick plunge deeper into Ponyboy's throat. Pony did as he was told, tears streaming down his cheeks like a raging rivers. "Suck harder bitch" the dark haired boy moaned as he yanked Ponyboy's hair even harder as he began to thrust himself in and out of his mouth, the head of his dick stabbing continuously at the back of the smaller boy's throat. "Mm, you're pretty good at this, do ya practice on your greaser friends?" the soc asked, pulling Pony's hair in a way he was looking up at him as continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. Ponyboy groaned as a sudden hot, foul, gooey liquid filled his mouth, the hand in his hair released its grip as the soc pulled out of his mouth, spitting it all out-sadly it ended up all over himself, retching as the awful taste still plagued his taste buds. The weight on his chest and elbows soon disappeared as the soc zipped himself back up and got off of him. The blonde soc tightened his bruising grip on the boy`s hips as he neared his climax. Grunting as his release soon exploded inside of the greaser, filling him to the brim, spilling out and oozing down the boy`s inner thighs. Giving a few more harsh thrusts into the limp body to empty his member of its load completely. As the soc pulled out of the teen, he couldn't help but notice the very erected dick Ponyboy had

"Excited are we?" the soc chuckled as he gripped Pony's erection, the greaser let out a yelp, his hips jerking up immediately and his cheeks painted red with humiliation,

"Seeing as how badly you want this," the blonde started, moving his face closer to the boy`s,

"I'll make you beg for it" the soc growled as he began to tease the greaser mercilessly; raking his nails down the boy`s length, then stroking him lightly, then rough and hard, a continuous cycle but never enough to make him cum, making the auburn haired boy pant and moan. "Beg for it grease" the soc's hot breath rolled across the boy`s neck as he whispered huskily in his ear, "You know you want it. Just. Beg" which is exactly what he did,

"Oh- unnh! Please! Please, make me cum!" Ponyboy choked out as the soc began to stroke his shaft, moaning as he released into the soc's hand. Pony lay there exhausted, but that didn't stop the fun that the socs wanted to have with him.

"Let me have a go at 'em" the soc holding Ponyboy's wrists down said. He had curly light brown hair, and a sickening smile that made Pony cringe.

"Do whatever ya want, 'es done fighting so he should be easy" the blonde said as he zipped himself up, smirking down at the delusional Ponyboy. The boy`s head rolling back and forth as a heavy haze engulfed his senses, making him light headed and weak, unable to fight against the soc as he readied himself at his battered entrance, with no warning he thrust in, eliciting a scream from Ponyboy. He tried to struggle but he was to weak, everything just hurt, he wanted to fade away into nothingness; to get away from this, all of this. It didn't take long for either to cum, the soc leaned forward,

"You're the best piece of ass I've ever had" he whispered into Pony's ear, gripping both of the boy`s ass cheeks in his large hands, making Pony cry out in pain before he plunged his tongue into the boy's parted mouth, nearly suffocating him; he could hardly breath after what had been done to him. Ponyboy's sight was hazy, his head felt heavy, he felt like he was going to pass out, the whole world whirled around as it got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

***

"…ONY! PONYBOY!" he felt some one shaking him, and a concerned and tear choked voice screaming at him, it sounded like Soda.

"S- soda?" Ponyboy croaked out, his dull eyes slowly opening as he came back to life.

"Oh Pon! We thought we lost ya!" Soda cried as he pulled his brother into a hug, rocking him back and forth as he held onto him. Pony gripped Soda's shirt in his hands and cried, his salty tears leaving a wet stain on the front of it. The rest of the gang just stared, how could the socs be so low, so evil. Rage, hate, and disgust filled their eyes, as foul words filed their mouth's, they were going to get those socs good.

"Come on, lets get you home" Darry's voice came from behind him. Ponyboy's sight was still hazy, his head heavy and his legs weak and wobbly beneath him, barely holding up his pain filled body. Gripping Soda desperately for support, nearly collapsing as pain shot up through him; both of his brothers catching him before he could fall. All he could remember after that was being carried towards their car and driven back to their house, most of it just a blur as he started to black out again.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole gang entered the Curtis house behind Soda and Darry, watching as Darry carried a nearly lifeless Ponyboy. They all crowded into the living room, watching as Darry set the youngest greaser on the couch. The whole room was silent; all of them too stunned to say anything.

"Hey, Pony, get up, c'mon wake up Pon." Soda said lightly as he shook his brother's arm, finally breaking the tense silence of the room. Pony's eyes showed no signs of life, just two hollow gray orbs as he began to awaken from his lifeless sate. "Let's get ya washed up, okay." Soda managed to force a small smirk on his face, trying to make his brother smile as well, but it was all in vain. Pony stared at him blankly, nodding slightly to answer his brother. Darry scooped up his youngest brother in his arms, carrying him into the bathroom, setting him in the tub - letting Soda take it from there. "Okay, lets just take this off." Soda said shakily; his voice mixed between rage and sorrow, slipping the jacket off his brother that Darry put over him - covering just up to his mid-thighs, revealing bruised, scraped, and battered skin. "Oh, Pon." Soda said, gritting his teeth as looked at the bruises and scrapes covering his baby brother as he turned on the hot water. "Do you think you can take it from here?" Soda asked. Ponyboy simply nodded in return, watching as his brother walked out of the bathroom before standing up to a wobbly stance, turning the shower on. He watched as the water swirled down the drain, blood and dirt being washed away by the water as it thumped against his body.

Soda's Pov-

'How could this happen to my baby brother, how could I let this happen to him? I should've kept an eye on him, I should've walked home with him after work, I should've been there! But I wasn't. Its too late now; I'm too late, and now he's suffering. Those socs are gonna get it good, they're gonna pay!' I thought bitterly as I glared at the ceiling, chewing at the inside of my cheek vigorously, shaking my head in disbelief. 'How? And, just, why?' I continued to think.

"Soda-" I heard Pony sob, tears streaming down his pale face as he stared at me with lifeless eyes.

"Don't worry Ponyboy, they're not gonna hurt ya no more." I said soothingly to my bother, tucking a soft auburn lock behind his ear as I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight and loving embrace. 'He didn't deserve what was done to him, not any of it.' I thought to myself as hot tears weld up in my eyes. "I promise." I croaked out between the painful lump in my throat.

Sorry its so short, I couldn't think of more things to put in this chap.


	3. Chapter 3

The two eldest Curtis boys were sitting in the kitchen waiting for their younger brother to come down and join them for breakfast before they headed off to work, and Pony off to school.

"It's been three weeks since what happened ta him, do you think he's doin' alright?" Soda asked Darry, trying to reassure himself; he was worried about his brother, he was quieter than usual and kept to himself more, whenever the gang would come over he would lighten up a little, that at least put his brothers at ease. The first few days weren't as good as they could have been; Ponyboy would wake up screaming and crying, and during the day he wouldn't talk, it was almost as if he were mute, he wouldn't even go outside to play with gang down at the lot.

"He's alright, seeing as what happened. The cuts and bruises are going away." Darry sighed, he really didn't like to think about it, let alone talk about it; everyone felt bad for not being there to prevent what happened, but there wasn't much they could have done other than keeping Ponyboy inside that day, but like every human being, he needed to get out and live.

"You think were doing fine, ya know, not pitying him about it?" Soda asked. Ever since what happened to their little brother, Soda has been ready to jump in and take care of Pony, but Darry had told him otherwise. "He needs some time to himself to heal and recuperate, we can help him with what we can; there's not much that we can do Soda, other than that he's on his own." is what he had said, Soda didn't argue, he knew Darry was just helping, like Darry said, there isn't much you can do to help a person when something like that happens.

"Hey Ponyboy." Darry greeted his youngest brother as he came through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Ponyboy said softly as he shuffled over to the table and sat down, having a plate of food placed down in front of him from Darry. He began eating his breakfast just as the rest of the gang came through the door.

"A rumbles' been set." Dally said coolly as he came into the kitchen, leaning against the sink as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah? The socs finally get tired of you and the Shepard gang jumpin' them?" Two-Bit asked jokingly. Ever since what happened to Pony, greasers have been jumping socs, cutting tires on soc cars as well as breaking the windows and scratching the bodies of the cars with their switches.

"Somethin' like that." Dallas smirked. It didn't take a genius to know that the hood had a soft spot for the two youngest in the gang, and when you mess with them, you're messing with a whole lot of trouble.

"When is it?" Soda asked with a gleam in his eye, he was going to make those socs pay for what they did.

"Saturday, it ain't gonna be skin." Dally nearly snarled out as his icy blue eyes narrowed to a glare. "Those socs are dead men walkin'."

"They got a whole week to kiss their asses good bye." Steve added, no matter how much he despised the kid, he still loved to fight.

So yeah, here's chapter three after a looong wait! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Has it been awhile, or has it been awhile lol. So yeah, an update, how 'bout that? I've been so focused and sucked into Wanted that I totally neglected this story, sorry guys ;A; didn't mean to!

Saturday night had finally rolled around and the lot was packed with greasers and hoods.

They had so much pent up anger and were ready to tear those socs to ribbons. All the gangs were there, the River kings, the Sheppard's gang, the Brumly boys and of course the Curtis gang of friends. Each hood and greaser had some form of weapon, bike chain, a switch, pipe, crow bar, broken bottles, chains, pieces of wood with rusty nails embedded into them and so on. They weren't playing nice anymore with these social assholes, they were going to pay for what they did in blood and agonizing pain. It wasn't long until the socs showed up, carrying similar artillery. There was no room for talk, Dallas took the first swing of his chain loaded with key locks into a soc's face and it was on. Bodies clashed against one another as shrill screams tore through the night. Bones were broken or cracked as flesh was split and torn.

The sound of wailing sirens soon ended the dispute, socs, hoods and greasers scattered off in different directions for their cars or houses. Bodies from both parties mixed and lay still in the lot.

SHORT ASS CHAPTEEEERRR! Enjoy =] next one will be better I promise, this one was kind of a filler, and to get you guys off my back LMFAO, just kidding I love you guys 3 I truly do!


End file.
